falloutfanficfandomcom-20200214-history
Far Eastern Armed Forces
The Far Eastern Armed Forces, sometimes known as the Far Eastern Red Army, officially the Armed Forces of the Far Eastern Soviet Socialist Republic, are a the military forces of the Far Eastern Republic. Standing at 240-320,000 men strong, the Far Eastern Armed Forces is one of the largest and technologically advanced post-war militaries in East Asia due to the army using a combination of quality and quantity when it comes to its troops. Soldiers of the Far East are required to serve two years in the armed forces and are allowed to serve as reserves for at least two decades before being mandated to retire. Due to the large population of the Far Eastern Republic, it has a large amount of soldiers to acquire from and also has high levels of industry and resources to boot. History Formation After the great war the soviet union dissolved with its chain of high command knocked out during the great war.Many civilians at the time of the nuclear exchange sought refuge in metro stations and tunnels as there were no vault projects initiated for civilians to survive the nuclear holocaust.the civilians along with other soviet military remnants who took refuge after high command gave no response formed a independent militia to maintain the integrity and stabilize the metro population.Fast forward to the year 2097 this newly formed coalition of civilian and military members were at war with the soviet independence group for there alleged relationship with red china to hand over post war Russia to the hands of the Chinese communist group.it was here when the far eastern armed forces were formed unilaterally with the far eastern soviet socialist republic Siberian War Manchurian War Branches Army The Far Eastern Army, officially the Ground Forces of the Far Eastern Soviet Socialist Republic, is the ground warfare branch of the Far Eastern Armed Forces as well as its largest branch at around 140,000 active duty personel with many more in reserve. The majority of its soldiers are usually volunteers who either enlisted before being drafted or continued remaining in the army long after finishing their mandatory service and haven't returned to civilian life yet. The ground forces are organized into various military districts which become fronts during wartime and are made up of various field armies, though they're smaller compared to pre-war incarnations, and are a primarily defenisve force. Despite being a defensive force, the Far Eastern Army is well beyond capable of offenisve operations such as the offensives they launched during Russo-Manchurian War and made it towards Harbin before a ceasefire was agreed upon. Navy The Far Eastern Navy is the naval warfare branch of the Far Eastern Armed Forces. Unlike most post-war navies, the Far Eaastern Navy has larger numbers of surviving pre-war vessels, mainly frigates and light boats used by the Bering Sea Fleet and the Pacific Fleet. While post-war modifications have been made to surviving and salvaged/recreated civilian boats and make up a sigificant portion of the navy, there remains a heavier amount of surviving pre-war ships than other post-war nations. As a result the Far Eastern Navy is one of the best in the region and well capable of defending its oceans and expanding its reach in the sea and establishing trade in North America and Asia. Air Force The Far Eastern Air Force is the aerial warfare branch of the armed forces and operates a significant field of aircraft. Due to its geographic location, the Russian Far East was spared from nuclear destruction unlike other parts of the Soviet Union and thus have access to many surviving pre-war aircraft. The Far Eastern Air Force operates a signficant amount of MiG-3000 jets, but keeps stationed in elite units and are stationed deep within the Far East's land to avoid losses. Other pre-war jets are used along with many pre-war civilian aircraft modified into defensive and offensive aircraft as well as restored antiquated aircraft modified with nuclear engines and modern weapons. In pre-war times, the United States gave Veritbirds to the Soviet Union and the Soviets managed to make their own VTOL gunships similiar to the Vertibirds and the Far Eastern Air Force has access to both of them. Air Defense The Far Eastern Air Defense Forces is a branch of the air force and is tasked with establishing aerial defense weapons and facilities across the Far Eastern Republic. This includes anti-air cannons, surface-to-air missiles radar stations, and helps defend the Far Eastern air space during peace and wartime. When the nation goes to war, the FEADR helps establish aerial defensive networks and operations to cover the ground forces and provide aid to the air force during major operations such as bombing runs and blitzkrieg-esque offensives such as the Battle of Harbin Plains during the Russo-Manchurian War. Equipment Standard Issue Small Arms 'Small Arms' Special Issue Small Arms *'Stechkin APS (9mm Makarov):' select-fire handgun, mostly issued to special forces *'Nagant Revolver (7.65mmR):': Revolver, sometimes used by reservists *'PSM: (5.45mm):' Rare compact handgun, sees little use due to rare ammunition *'APS-39 (9mm Makarov):' 2030s-era select-fire handgun, mostly issued to special forces *'SVT-92:' Semi-automatic marksman rifle, issued to snipers and marksmen *'APS underwater rifle' (5.66mm MPS): Very rare, only used by special forces *'PTRS-41 (14.5mm):' WWII-era anti-tank rifle, used with scope as anti-materiel rifle *'PPS-43 (7.65mm Tokarev):' WWII-era SMG, used by reservists *'KS-23 (23mm shell):' 23mm high-powered pump-action shotgun *'Various pump and break-action shotguns': common civilian hunting weapons, used by reservists in absence of other weapons. *'RPD (7.62mm):' light machine gun, used by reservists *'KPV (14.5mm)': heavy machine gun, usually mounted on vehicles or ZPU quad mounts. *'Type 76 Anti-Power Armor Rifle (14.5mm):' 14.5mm Chinese anti-materiel rifle, captured *'11K203 "AT-22 Shashka" anti-tank missile:' man-portable ATGM, 2060s era. *'DP-43 (30mm):' unusual double-shot break action grenade launcher capable of firing conventional or mini-depth charges for use against combat divers, usually used with conventional rounds. *'PSV-51 plasma rifle:' Plasma weapon, rare *'RSV-47 railgun rifle': scoped railgun rifle, rare *'GSh-EP-6:' rotary laser weapon, rare, often mounted on vehicles *'AGS-17 automatic grenade launcher': Automatic grenade launcher Explosives *'RGD-5:' Standard issue fragmentation grenade *'RGN "Mini-grenade":' Special issue "mini" frag grenade *'RKG anti-tank grenade:' Issued mostly to reservists- RPG-7 or ATGMs used for this purpose by regulars *'F1 frag grenade': Rare, not manufactured, dwindling number of pre-war stocks. *'RGE-1 EMP grenade': Standard EMP grenade *'RGP-2 plasma grenade': Soviet-issue plasma grenade comparable to US models *'Semtex': Plastic explosive *'Dynamite': Pre-war civilian explosive, used by military in postwar period due to ease of manufacture. *'PMN anti-personnel mine': Standard anti-personnel mine *'TM-46/62/76 anti-tank mine' *'TM-P-61 plasma mine': plasma shaped charge anti-tank mine Other Infantry Weapons *'LPO-50 flamethrower' *'ROKS flamethrower' *'NR-40 bayonet' *'NRS-2 knife-pistol': knife with built-in pistol, rare *'Taiga knife': machete-like knife with back-mounted sawblade, common *'Shashka': Cossack sabre, still carried by some officers. *'MPL-50 entrenching tool': light shovel designed for secondary use as a melee weapon. Light Vehicles *'Technicals:' Converted from light trucks, mostly GAZ, armed with heavy machine guns, recoilless rifles, ATGMs, or other weapons. Hundreds in inventory *'Trucks:' Mostly GAZ or ZIL models, some produced in limited numbers post-war in factory in Vladivostok. Over 300 in inventory. *'Tractors:' Various models, used to tow artillery and other payloads. 200 or so in inventory *'Construction machinery:' Various models of bulldozers, excavators, etc used by Army Engineering. Over 100 in inventory. *'GAZ Vodnik:' Light armored amphibious vehicles, most models mid to late 21st century variants. 100-200 in inventory. *'Aerosani:' Fan-powered snowmobiles. Over 500 in inventory, manufactured widely in post war. Armored Vehicles *BTR-60/70/80: 8x8 APCs, 20th century-era, modernized with atomic engine, 65 in inventory *BTR-67: Late 21st century 8x8 APC, about 50 inventory *'BMP-1/BMP-2' Soviet 20th-century IFVs, BMP-1 armed with 73mm gun, BMP-2 with 23mm. 100 of both types combined in inventory. *'T-54/T-55': mid-20th century Soviet tank, about 130 in inventory. *'T-87:' 1980s-vintage Soviet tank, most equipped with mid-late 21st century upgrades, 62 in inventory. *'T-61:' 2060s-era Soviet tank, most armed with 125mm gun, few with railgun or 1K42 laser weapon. 21 in inventory *'ASU-85': 20th century air-mobile tank destroyer and assault gun, 24 in inventory. *'ISU-152:' WWII-era assault gun, 12 in inventory, *Refurbished antique vehicles: WWII-era museum pieces refurbished for use, about 30 in inventory, over half of which are T-34s. The remainder include IS series tanks, BA-10 armored cars etc. *'T-33 Tractor Tank:' Mass-produced conversion kit for turning a crawler tractor or bulldozer chassis into an improvised tank, armed with a 57mm gun using the same ammunition as the 57mm AA gun. Much less well armed and armored than pre-war tanks, but over 150 are in inventory as of 2200. Artillery Air Defense Systems *'ZU-23:' 23mm AA gun, about 200 in inventory, sometimes mounted in truck beds for use as mobile AA, also common on naval vessels. *'ZPU:' 14.5mm dual or quad AA machine gun mounts, very common, over 400 in inventory. *'S-60:' 57mm AA gun, about 100 in inventory. *'ZSU-57-2:' 1950-era anti-aircraft tank, refurbished after war, armed with twin S-60 57mm AA gun, 7 in inventory *'ZSU-23-4 "Shilka":' 1960s-era AA tank, armed with quad 23mm cannon, 8 in inventory *'ZSU-E-4:' 2060s-era anti-aircraft tank built off aging T-87 chassis, armed with armed with twin rotary laser weapon and two 4-shot 6K11 SAM (NATO Designation SA-29 Gammon). 10 vehicles in inventory, missiles are rare. *'S-670 SAM "SA-32 Guarddog":' Late 21st century long-range SAM with limited ABM capabilities. Very rare. Four mobile launchers and estimate 7 missiles remain. *'S-460 SAM "SA-26 Goatfly":' Short-range SAM, 12 mobile launcher and about 100 missiles remain. Aircraft *'MiG-3000 "Ivan"/"Firestorm":' Standard jet fighter aircraft, about 80 in inventory *'MiG-21 "Fishbed":' Older pre-war jet fighter, 40 in inventory *'MiG-15:' 1950s-era jet fighter, 4 restored to operations condition. *'Yakovlev Yak-9:' WWII-era fighter, about 20 in inventory, including copies made in limited numbers by factories in Vladivostock. *'Ilyushin Il-2 Sturmovik': WWII-era ground attack aircraft, about 25 in inventory, including copies made in factories in Vladivostok. *'Polikarpov Po-2': WWII-era wood and canvas biplane, mostly copies manufactured post-war, about 100 in inventory, used primarily as trainers. *'Converted civil aircraft': Civil aircraft armed with machine guns, rockets, and bombs, mostly Ilyushin and Yakovlev models. *'Cargo planes': Various models, mostly Tupelov models, mostly turboprops. About 100 in inventory, some modified as bombers or gunships. *'Tupelov Tu-95 "Bear"': Pre-war bomber equipped with atomic piston engines, 7 in inventory, largest fleet of pre-war bombers in the postwar world. *'Tupelov Tu-26 "Blazer":' Pre-war jet bomber, 2 in inventory, believe to be last surviving supersonic jet bombers in the postwar world. *'Mil Mi-8 "Hip":' Transport helicopter, about 30 in inventory. *'Mil Mi-24 "Hind":' Attack helicopter, about 25 in inventory *'Mil Mi-82 "Hanger/Hammer":' Tiltrotor aircraft design in 2070s, similar to US VB-02 Vertibird, 40 in inventory, including both transport (NATO codename "Hanger") and attack (NATO codename "Hammer") variants. *'Yakovlev Yak 31 "Hatter":' Transport helicopter, about 20 in inventory. Naval Vessels *'Project 1428 missile boat:' Pre-war hydrofoil missile boat, four in inventory *'Turya-class torpedo boat:' Pre-war torpedo boat, 6 in inventory *'Vladivostok-class guided missile destroyer:' 2 in inventory, Vladivostok, Magadan *'Tuman-class guided missile frigate:' Five in inventory, Tuman, Neustrashimyy, Gremyashchiy, Vazhnyy, Ognevoy *'Converted container ships:' 16 in inventory *'light patrol vessels:' Converted pre-war light vessels such as fishing boats and tugboats, about 100 in inventory. Category:Post-War militaries Category:Post-War Factions